The Gaming Hour 4: 4rific Nightmares
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: The Nightmares are stronger, the prices are more deadlier and the new enemy to The Gaming Group is tougher than ever. Loaded with 10 more terrifying tales! Plug your nightlight in...!
1. The Voice of Death

The Gaming Hour 4: 4rific Nightmares

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine. Only Uncle Fenris and Aunt Mortica are mine._

_**WARNING: THESE STORIES IN THIS VOLUME OF THE GAMING HOUR IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. IT INCLUDES BUT NOT LIMITED TO VIOLENT CONTENT, SEXUAL DESIRE, AND THE OCCASIONAL CURSING OF THE WORDS. EVEN THOUGH, THERE REALLY ISN'T IMAGES AND OR SEX. IN SHORT, THIS IS NOT FO' DA KIDS, YO! IF YOU DON'T KNOW… YOU KNOW IT NOW!**_

*Bong. Bong. Bong.*

Camula (childishly): _**THEY'RE HERE!**_

Yami Bakura (dreadfully bored): oh joy…

_The door slams open. A ghoulish Vampire woman with pitch black shoulder-length hair wearing the old school Vampire Mistress attire. She is about 6'11". And a man that looks like a mix of Jack Sparrow and a Wolf Man mix is with her. He's about 6'3"._

Aunt Mortica: _**CAMMIE! **_Come give your Auntie a bite!

_Camula and Aunt Mortica give each other the hideous look and hiss. Yami Bakura and Uncle Fenris glare at each other viciously_

Uncle Fenris: Mortals…

Yami Bakura: Vampire Women…

Ch. 1:

The Voice of Death

Blair is searching around for someone or something. What is that someone or something you ask? Well, to answer that we must go back 3 days earlier. Blair had recently joined Duel Academy. Well, after that mishap last year, she decided to be here full time.

One night, someone in the familiar Organization XIII cloak had been skulking around, when he heard this feminine opera-like singing.

The figure had more or less found out who it was. Blair had just came out of the shower when she saw the figure.

"I'm amazed at the fact such beauty could be disguised in a little girl like you." the figure replied. "Pardon?" Blair asked.

"You have a gift…" the figure magically pulled a bouquet of black roses out of no where.

"What gift?" she asked. "Your voice…" the figured replied back.

Well, that was the highlight of her night. "What is your goal in life?" he asked her.

"To have my name in lights and to make my voice heard around the world. And make it so nobody could resist me." answered Blair.

"What if I said I could make your dream come true?" the figure asked her. Blair gasped in shocked, "Can you really do that?"

*: Of course I can. But what will you pay me for it? I can't help you for nothing.

Blair: How much do you want?

(the figure stands there for a moment, and smirks underneath the cloak)

*: Your soul…

Blair: My soul?

*: If I'm to grant this wish, you must sell your soul to me.

Blair: okay… If it can help me…

*: I should warn you, Blair… Be careful what you wish for…

A dark portal appeared before the figure and it walked into it and disappeared into the night.

Blair decided to turn in for the night. But as the morning sun caressed her face, something about her appearance changed. Drastically.

As Blair woke up, she saw herself in the mirror. She was no longer a child, but a full grown woman.

In fact, nobody in the Slifer dorm (even Jaden) recognized her, that is until she spoke.

But in 3 days time, things were getting extremely crazy. Students would fight each other for a chance to hear Blair's lovely voice. Hell, not even the teachers could stop the riots (or they were part of them).

She fled into the Obelisk Blue Women's Dorm. They'd never think to look there. Which leads us to where we are right now. A demented laughter is heard all around. "Where are you?" Blair demanded.

Mirrors surrounded her. The figure appeared in each of them.

"What's wrong, Blair? Isn't this what you wanted?" the figure asked.

"But not like this…" Blair sadly replied as a tear flows down her cheek.

"If you want me to relieve you of this, you must pay me something." the figure responded. "I'll give you anything! PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Blair begged.

*: Life.

Blair: Pardon?

*: For me to grant this wish, you must sacrifice somebody. With this knife.

(A knife appears before her. The handle is an upside down heart)

*: Kill the closet person to you by stabbing them in the throat. When you stab them; the blood will gush out and when it touches you the spell will break and the Academy will have no memory of anything that happened.

(The mirrors disappear)

-Slifer Red Dorm)

Syrus was fast asleep. Blair had quietly entered. Sure, Syrus was in bed early, but he was feeling very sick. Maybe because Blair went missing… Or was it something else? She pulled the knife out of her Red Blazer. She had to do the unthinkable…

(She raises the knife and as soon as she does…)

Blair stops… She couldn't do it… Let alone, bring herself to kill somebody to undo a selfish wish she caused.

_I'm sorry… I can't do this…_ she thought. Blair bent down and kissed Syrus and then went to the port. The lighthouse was gleaming out into the infinite abyssal sea. Blair tosses the knife into the ocean. Then…

_Blair tosses herself into the ocean… All that's left of her is her clothes and she turns into a puddle of bubbly sea foam and blood._

The figure watched it all unfold in a vacant paddle boat.

_As I suspected,_ the figure thought, _she couldn't manage to kill someone to undo the wish. I will undo the curse and erase any memory of Blair returning to the Academy._

But little does the figure realize, somebody is watching. And he's not to happy about what just went down…

Ch. 1 End

To be continued…!


	2. Therapy Sessions

The Gaming Hour 4: 4rific Nightmares

By: DMEX

I told you people already!

Yami Bakura: You and I were never the best of friends…

Uncle Fenris: The feeling's mutual. I don't know what she sees in mortals like you.

Camula: Auntie Mortica got the next tale for us.

Yami Bakura (sarcastically): Oh joy…

Uncle Fenris: It can't be that bad if Mortica picked it.

Aunt Mortica: It's one of the one's you like Fenris…

Yami Bakura: Don't tell me… Some sappy story with murder isn't it…?

Ch. 2

Therapy Sessions

(sounds of random objects are heard breaking and or shattering)

I know what you're thinking… Why the destruction? What the hell caused Iima to go into a psychopathic rampage? I'll take you back a few hours ago…

It started when Iima's new therapist was to show up. True, Iima was never patient, but I had to keep her occupied or asleep until the therapist came.

If you don't know who I am, the name's Mai. Iima is my twin sister who I now take care of.

Iima is a handful. She doesn't speak too well (more or less poor grammar structure,) can be very violent, but she's not as bad as Domino Asylum made her out to be. (Then again, I haven't got to know her as much, yet.)

Iima is a very sweet girl, very gentle, quite the artist (if you can get past the disturbing images) and doesn't seem to mind when I massage her. But if you catch her on a bad day, wake her up or approach her the wrong way, prepare to be choked out.

(Iima wakes up in a cold sweat and in terror.)

Iima had bad visions of some sort of event or people yet to come… She had the faces but the names were that of what she sees in their appearance. And one of them might already be here…

Mai: Iima, your new therapist is here.

Iima (fearfully): Shock Man…

Mai: Did you have another nightmare…?

Iima (fearfully): Creeper Clown… Mirror Lady…

Iima's new therapist comes in about this time. Iima screams in terror.

I'm not sure what sent her into a panic but it almost seems like Iima is afraid of him… Maybe it was the nightmares…

But for some reason, Iima seems to know about certain things about certain people. She's a smart girl for someone who's lived in Domino Asylum for 20 some years…

"Iima I'm your therapist, Professor Frank Shock. I'll be working with you…" Prof. Frank said with a smile. He went to shake her hand, only for her to attack him and choke him (just as she did me…)

"**_YOU LEAVE! GO NOW!_**" Iima screamed in pure anger/terror as she choked him. And just like magic, Prof. Frank just slipped out of her choke. (Must be tougher than he looks and I couldn't even get out, and that's saying something.)

"That will not be tolerated in my sessions!" Prof. Frank snarled. He pulled out a stun gun but didn't turn it on. "If you strike me or choke me again, I will not hesitate to give you shock treatment." Prof. Frank warned.

Iima escapes from the window and runs away

"What are you waiting for? Go after her!" I demanded. "She'll be back…" Prof. Frank said as he put some tobacco in his smoking pipe and lit it. "You said she draws?" Dr. Frank asked.

I took him to Iima's room. I still get chills looking at her artwork. There is an entire wall full of "Evil" drawings of certain people.

Most of them had monster, demon and sometimes creepy features to them that look extremely accurate.

Dr. Frank looked at some of them. A few to name: "Bad Magic", "Bad Clown", "Zombie Face", "R.W.B. Thief", "Bad Biker" and "Iron Arms". Dr. Frank just groaned at this.

"Something wrong?" I asked. "I was afraid something like this was going on…" Dr. Frank said with a disturbing confidence.

Mai: What?

Dr. Frank: I'm afraid she's gotten much worse since leaving Domino Asylum…

Mai: She's only been out for a few weeks. I'm not sending her back.

Dr. Frank: Tell me, does she have any friends?

Mai: She rarely ever leaves the house so I can't be sure… Most of the time she's in here rocking herself in some fetal position.

Dr. Frank: And does she do anything else…?

Mai: Just sleep I guess. I massage her from time to time and it seems to help. I can't imagine what it was like for her…

I had thoughts of my twin sister… The way she smiles when I massage her. How she paints her face to show her feelings… Iima never had much of a chance in life before and I want to give her a life she never had… Nobody deserves to be locked up the way she was…

Prof. Frank handed me the drawings. "I want you to ask her about these people," Dr. Frank instructed me. "Okay, but why?" I asked.

"If she knows these faces, maybe there is meaning behind it. A fear, past experience, a traumatic event; something is behind these drawings and we need to find out." Dr. Frank explained. He told me he would be back in a week.

But if it's true, that there is meaning behind these faces…? What would it be and why?

-In an undisclosed location-

Dr. Frank: Director Goodwin, there's something you need to know!

Goodwin: And that being?

Dr. Frank: Iima, the girl you wanted me to investigate-

Goodwin: I trust she's alive…

Dr. Frank: Yes, but she knows! She knows too much!

Lazar: That's not good… Send someone in the Gaming Group's Stealth Squad to kidnap her closest friend.

Dr. Frank: Who do you have in mind?

Lazar: Smile Mask and Frown Mask.

Dr. Frank: You mean-

Lazar: If we're going to catch her and eliminate her, we need to think like her.

Ch. 2 End

To Be Continued…!


	3. Prison Break!

The Gaming Hour 4: 4rific Nightmares

By: DMEX

Obvious, ain't it?

Yami Bakura (sarcasm): That was about as fun as Jury Duty…

Uncle Fenris: Mortals… So fickle…

Aunt Mortica: No fighting dear…

(Yami Bakura and Uncle Fenris glare at each other)

Camula: Darling, please! No fighting!

Ch. 3

Prison Break!

This is a story about a deranged psychopath who escapes Domino Asylum… I warn you; this is not for the fate of heart…

-Domino Asylum, 3 hours earlier-

(Prison Alarm is heard)

*: What happened?

*: It's Hell Kaiser Ryo! He just killed 3 inmates!

*: Well; what are you waiting for! **_GET CAPTAIN ARMSTRONG!_**

Well, Kaiser Ryo is just as demented as Raven, Leatherface and Jason Voorhees combined. He's lived in Domino Asylum for about, (well;) just as long as Iima has. Hell Kaiser Ryo has mauled more than half the Asylum in about 5 years time. In fact, Iima is Hell Kaiser Ryo's only friend. And is Zane Truesdale's "half-brother".

Now, Armstrong was a bad cop gone worse. Not only has he worked in The Facility, he's worked in Arkham Asylum, Domino Maximum Security Prison **_AND_** Alcatraz Island. In short; this guy is a Prison Ward Veteran.

Armstrong: What d'you mean Ryo's killed 3 inmates?

*: It's true! He murdered the 3 new inmates! The first one got carved like a ham sandwich, the second was beheaded and the third one was shot execution style!

Armstrong: Bring him in here!

Kaiser Ryo was sitting in his blood soaked prison cell smirking about. He enjoyed causing pain to others as much as he enjoyed getting pain inflicted to himself.

Kaiser Ryo put up a valiant effort to get the guards off him but they bagged his head and hand cuffed him and sent him to Captain Armstrong's office.

The guards took the bag off his head as soon they tossed him in Armstrong's office.

Armstrong: Hello, Kaiser… You haven't forgotten about yer ol' pal Armstrong; have ya?

Kaiser: Shit no. I was hoping to seriously hurt somebody without you barking so much as an order at me.

Captain Armstrong grew very furious at the remark and smacked Hell Kaiser Ryo with a bamboo stick. Hell Kaiser seemed to enjoy it though. In fact he was smirking from head to toe.

Kaiser (sarcasm): Thank you sir, may I have another?

Armstrong obliged and whacked him again. And Hell Kaiser asked the same question.

"Thank you sir. May I have another?" Hell Kaiser asked with a devilish grin.

Once again, Armstrong whacked him. Now, Hell Kaiser has been busted open. And he was still grinning like the Devil himself.

"Thank you sir, may I have another?" Hell Kaiser asked with an evil grin.

No matter how many times Armstrong whacked him; it didn't phase him at all. Nothing was working. In fact, Hell Kaiser enjoyed pain as much as Iima. He enjoyed inflicting it as much as he enjoyed being on the receiving end of it.

Armstrong was getting very frustrated, agitated and not to mention very angry.

**_"WHAT IS IT GONNA TAKE TA BRAKE YOU?" _**Armstrong yelled at the top of his lungs at Hell Kaiser.

"You can't break me. And you can't tame me!" Hell Kaiser snarled with an evil smile.

Captain Armstrong has gone to his boiling point.

You can hear the train whistle sound as steam blew out of his ears. He then began hopping up and down and cussing out like Sarge Snorkel. You can hear the inmates laughing.

**_"THROW HIS MOTHER F**KING ASS IN LETHAL LOCKDOWN! I'VE F**KING HAD IT WITH THIS PSYCHOTIC MORON!"_** Armstrong screamed at the top of his lungs while hopping up and down!

-Lethal Lockdown-

Hell Kaiser was in fact, not afraid of Lethal Lockdown. In fact, he's been in this cell before.

Sure, inmates killed each other or themselves to get out of Lethal Lockdown. But Hell Kaiser; this is nothing new to him.

No light; no food, no water…

It's enough to drive a normal human being to the brink of insanity, let alone; make them sick. Like I said, this is nothing new to Hell Kaiser Ryo. He enjoyed being in Lethal Lockdown as much as Choppy.

Lethal Lockdown is actually, Choppy's house.

Choppy even had his (eh, well) workshop he'd call "his toy room." A place where even the most simplest items and junk could become lethal and dangerous weapons. Kaiser Ryo was Choppy's best 'customer'.

Hours went by…

A young woman; who Hell Kaiser Ryo knew very well came by. It was Iima.

Iima: Need help! Bad man!

Kaiser: You came back. Good. Now let me out of this godforsaken cell, 'cause I wanna kill somebody.

Iima: Keys?

Kaiser: I thought you had them?

Iima: Muscle Meanie…

Kaiser: Armstrong has them? He's probably asleep by now.

Iima had snuck in to Armstrong's office and just like Hell Kaiser Ryo thought, he was sleeping in his hammock with his stuffed bear.

She came back and let him out of the cell and escaped into the night…

At midnight…

(Prison Alarm is heard)

*: It's bad!

*: What now?

Armstrong: Don't tell me it was Kaiser Ryo?

*: It is Hell Kaiser Ryo! He's escaped from Domino Asylum!

Armstrong: **_IMPOSSIBLE! DOMINO ASYLUM IS ESCAPE PROOF!_**

Boy was he wrong… Hell Kaiser Ryo had indeed escaped with the help of his long time friend and Asylum inmate Iima Valentine.

But what will happen now?

And what of the new threat: "Smile Mask and Frown Mask"?

Ch. 3 End

To be continued…!


	4. The Cylinder of Foreboding Fear

The Gaming Hour 4: 4rific Nightmares

By: DMEX

If I owned this; don't you think it'd be on TV?

(Yami Bakura and Uncle Fenris are "in time-out" thanks to Aunt Mortica)

Yami Bakura (thinking): _Vampires…_

Uncle Fenris (thinking): _Mortals…_

(Camula humming as she brushed the hair of an old doll)

Aunt Mortica: Oh, your mother used to love that doll…

Camula: Really? Is it that old?

Aunt Mortica: It was her first victim of a Shadow Game.

Camula: Such a lovely doll…

Aunt Mortica: I remember the story that your mother told me a long time ago…

Yami Bakura (thinking): _Oh God, just shoot me!_

Ch. 4

The Cylinder of Foreboding Fear

It was Christmas Eve… Nobody would ever imagine a horrifying fate awaiting anybody at this time of year… In fact, 5 unlikely people would discover some place so foreboding; that fear was the first thing that struck into the heart of anybody.

It begins just only several hours earlier…

Duel Academy was letting it's students out for Winter Break. Well; the only few people who stayed behind was Jaden, Syrus, Chumly, Professor Banner and his cat, Pharaoh.

But one student decided to wander too close to something that not even a Pro Duelist would ever dare challenge. Yes, my friends; Bastion Misawa decided to stay behind for some research: "The Cylinder of Foreboding Fear".

That was his research project that Professor Banner wanted him to investigate.

Bastion was sometimes too smart for his own good. His genius level IQ often meant taking some risks as to his curiosity.

As he prepared the gateway to The Cylinder; he was approached by a hooded figure. It was like something out an RPG game just jumped out of no where. The hooded figure wore the same Organization XIII cloak as the late Pharaoh. But something about this person seemed evil and deadly.

Bastion had no idea what to make of him or her. But a brief stare down would ensue. After a few moments of silence the figure spoke: "Are you preparing for where I think you are going?"

"Yes. The Cylinder of Foreboding Fear. That's my destination." Bastion spoke in some confidence.

The figure smirked underneath his or her cloak. "Be careful, Bastion. Curiosity killed the cat, my friend." it spoke as the figure disappeared into think air. "Wait! How d'you know my name?" Bastion asked. No reply.

He got The Gateway to open, and when he stepped in: darkness… Pure unadulterated darkness. It was strange. Only a female stood in the center. She looked familiar.

Her eyes grew saddened as a tear flowed down her face.

Bastion: Are you alright, miss?

The female just stood there…

He had no idea what to make of her. Was she just someone who wandered in? Did she just simply "get lost" due to a Trickster or was foul play involved?

Her face just seemed so sad…

Maybe she's a mute…

he thought and didn't think anything of it.

Silence… Dead silence…

Just a few moments later another person had wandered too far. It was one of Tea's friends Miyumi. She seemed just as lost as the girl in the center of The Cylinder. "Where am I?" Miyumi asked Bastion.

"I'm afraid you've ventured into The Cylinder of Foreboding Fear." Bastion responded. Miyumi grabbed Bastion and held him tight. "Help me…" she quietly begged. Bastion sat for a moment. The Gateway had already vanished. He had no supplies to make a new Gateway.

The girl just continued to creep Misawa and Miyumi out. Those dreadfully scary tearful eyes. "She scares me…" Miyumi whispered as she grabbed Bastion. "Try not to look at her." Bastion whispered back.

He wrote his findings in his journal.

December 24, The night before Christmas. Not much is in The Cylinder. The hours in here seem like an eternity. My only means of light is a flashlight that I had brought with me. I've only 2 more batteries with me.

The thing I find most disturbing is this strange girl who tearful glare just is enough to creep even the most fearless men into the brink of insanity. Her story is that of a mystery. Was it just a case of being lost, was it because of a Trickster Duel Spirit or what I may fear is the only logical conclusion: Foul Play…

She stands in the center (or which I've named: "The Heart") of this terrifying place. For me, my only means of escape is to find a way to reopen The Gateway. But I've only a few hours to escape or I fear the worst is to come: I will forever remain trapped unless someone can rematerialize me into reality.

As Bastion finished his entry another wandering character had entered, the kabuki Orlando. Now this guy is (eh, well) to put it lightly; a bit off colored. His story? He loves the art of theatre. Basically; forget Broadway and Play Houses. He preferred-

(Camula: What was that, Aunt Mortica?)

(Aunt Mortica: I was getting to that, my favorite Lady of the Night.)

He preferred Japanese Epics, Italian Opera, Sideshow Epics, you know things that pay big money…

The tearful girl's eyes just began to terrify Orlando. He asked what her story was, but still no answer. Well, Orlando just tried to find some way out. Not even he knew where he was.

And just when you thought it couldn't get any worse: Here comes another random stranger. It was Kisara, one of Seto Kaiba's exes. She was lovely, but very fragile. She was very disoriented and had no idea where she was at. Kisara started to get a very bad fever and collapsed. Kisara needed medical attention, but nobody had anything on them.

And that's when out 5th and final wanderer came in. His name is Tomoya Hanasaki. He collected various things, but his favorite was his hero from American comics: Zombrya the Dark.

Hanasaki just found his way in by sheer accident. He was in a Christmas party with some friends and family.

He went to use the bathroom and somehow found his way in The Cylinder. Nobody knew what was happening. The tearful girl's eyes had gleamed a vicious bluish light!

-Meanwhile in Domino Pier-

Mokuba glanced in the cylinder shaped basket. It was to be donated to children who couldn't afford toys. And when he glared in, Mokuba had to ask!

Mokuba: You mean to tell me that only 6 dolls are in here?

Roland: 6? I thought we had a lot more?

(They glance in; and just as Mokuba said, there was six dolls inside…)

Mokuba: Keep a sharp eye out. The delivery men are supposed to be here any minute.

Guess who those 6 unfortunate souls were?

A toy is never happy unless it is loved by a child… Well that just was this lost saddened girl's story. But Don't cry little one, at least you'll hopefully end up in loving arms again. After all; the holidays are just around the corner…

The saddened girl doll sheds a tear as the cylinder grows dark

Ch. 4 End

To be continued…!


	5. Mystery in the Death Dimension

The Gaming Hour 4: 4rific Nightmares

By: DMEX

_Do I have to say anything?_

Yami Bakura (thinking): _Screw Uncle Fenris and Aunt Mortica staying! I'm out! Then again, I can let my host do all the smooth talking for me… He could be useful to keep that overbearing bloodsucker off my back for the time being…_

Aunt Mortica: Are you and Fenris going to get along and not fight again? I'd hate to separate you again like small children.

Bakura: Yes, ma'am.

Aunt Mortica: Manners? Maybe you've been a good choice for my little Lady of the Night.

Bakura: So where's Camula?

Aunt Mortica: Out with Fenris getting some food. Would you like to help cook?

Bakura: I'm a good cook. So what is it we're making?

Aunt Mortica: Stuffed Darkworld Crab with Oven Roasted Fire Plants.

(Oven buzzes)

Aunt Mortica: Why don't we enjoy the next tale while the oven preheats.

Ch. 5

Mystery in the Death Dimension

When we last saw Aileen Lao, she had departed in the Death Dimension. So what has happened inside since…?

Our story begins where Kaiba's story began: The Orphanage. A dismal feeling was surrounding the abandoned area. Swings on the swing set creaked in the wind. Basically, think of the Orphanage now as walking into Spiral Mountain on Banjo-Tooie.

Various creatures wandered the small area. Most of them were just creatures called Ghost in the Attic, notoriously harmless by nature and live in attics. You can even hear the tortured souls who ended up trapped in this horrible place.

_What a terrible way to spend eternity… _Aileen thought.

She felt sorry for those people that she helped seal in with her late husband. But she wants to repent and the first step in her mind was to find a way to revive her late husband.

More importantly, get rid of this enemy in the Gaming Group that's looking to take over.

Granted she could revert back to her human self, but with the air as dense as poisonous gas, her only means of protection was for her to stay in her Genie form. Aileen glided over to the door. Hopefully, there's some means of answers.

The last thing she would want to do is be part of these tortured souls, if she's even able to get out.

Aileen opened the door. The room was dirty, dismal and downright creepy. It's like being in an abandoned house. Aileen remembered visiting this place during the mid 90s. She remembered a boy who resembled Seto Kaiba, but he was more happier.

The memory of that time replayed in her mind. She could remember the events, what they had for lunch that day, who played on the makeshift jungle gym; everything.

A creaking of the door had disrupted her thoughts. A boy wrapped in chains and covered in filth came in. Aileen couldn't recognize him and had no idea what to make of him. They looked at each other for a moment. The boy finally spoke: "I know what you seek of. If you want to find it, come with me…"

And like the darkness in the room, the boy vanished without a trace.

Aileen had to find where the boy went off to. He knew something she needs.

Not much later, Aileen found herself in some remote lake. Sonic Chicks were in the area eating Darkworld Salmon that got too close for comfort.

Aileen lied down on the short bridge and looked at her reflection. In fact, she was very tired and could fall asleep in this quiet remote region.

Hours what seemed like an eternity passed. Aileen woke up startled as if she heard something.

She sat up. And the boy who was in the Abandoned Orphanage appeared before her.

"You're the boy from the Orphanage I saw earlier." Aileen asked. "My name is Noah, I was locked in here after a freak accident." the boy said. "Aren't you Seto's step brother? What happened to you?" Aileen asked.

(A virtual background appears)

Noah: An accident happened a few years ago. So my father Gozoburo Kaiba had tried to download my mind into a virtual world. It turned into a complete failure. Gozoburo locked me in the Death Dimension until he could find a way to regenerate my body.

Aileen shed a tear and hugged Noah very tightly.

Aileen: I'm so sorry that happened to you…

Noah: I found a way to escape this accursed place, but the problem is that I need a living body to live in. Otherwise I'll just be a wandering spirit.

So Aileen asked about a way to bring someone back from the dead. Noah told her everything she needed to know. But just as in Noah's case, Pharaoh needs his body in order to be alive again. Aileen realized that more than anyone and just in case for that occasion, she had his dead body preserved inside a magic case in her lamp.

Aileen promised Noah she would give create a body for Noah. But Noah declined at first. Noah had never known the love of a mother, and Aileen promised to take him in as her own son.

Noah became very happy from that and decided to go with Aileen and help her in anyway to fight this evil group.

-Tea's House-

Meanwhile, Tea was just coming out of the bathtub when she heard what appeared to be an otherworldly hum in her room. She went to investigate and there was Aileen in the flesh and magical blood, with Noah and her unconscious husband.

A few days passed. Tea had come home from school.

Atem awaken and arose from a cot as the Undertaker would arise from his grave. At first he was a little confused. The last thing he knew, he was at the bar talking to someone and the lights went out.

Of course he was still very concerned for his wife's disappearance,

"Someone finally woke up." a familiar voice spoke. "Tea? Where am I?" Atem asked. "My house." Tea spoke. "Where's Aileen? Tell me she's okay?" Atem begged, "Where'd you think I go?" another familiar voce soon spoke. Aileen, in her Genie form was right as his bedside. She hugged him very hard and kissed him.

Now Aileen had to chew him out for "keeping some secrets" but she forgave him. Tea and Aileen put him up to speed about the recent events that have been taking place. Aileen also told him about Noah, their new adopted son.

Now Atem realized that he can't wear his cloak in town, so Atem dressed as Yugi to keep the cops off his ass while he destroys Goodwin and his opposition.

Ch. 5 End

To be continued…!


	6. Smile Mask and Frown Mask

The Gaming Hour 4: 4rific Nightmares

By: DMEX

_How many times do I have to say this?_

Aunt Mortica: It shouldn't be too much longer now…

Bakura: May I lay down? I'm not feeling too good…

Aunt Mortica: You look like your running a fever.

(Sticks a thermometer in his mouth. The thermometer turns red and hot)

Thermometer: **WELL, DON'T YOU FEEL STUPID? I'M SURPRISED YOU COULD EVEN CATCH A COLD WITH HOW OVERHEATED YOU ARE… IN SHORT; YOU GOT A VIRUS, YOU TWIT…**

Aunt Mortica: Here… Lye down and I'll boil you something for your fever…

Ch. 6

Smile Mask and Frown Mask

The rain is pouring down and doesn't seem to stop anytime soon… Iima feels like she's been on the run for almost a week…

Oh boy, where to begin with this…?

Well, it all started when Iima had escaped from her new therapist Dr. Frank Shock. Something about that man frightened her. Maybe for a good reason, too.

I've heard stories about this guy, and let me tell you; none of them are good. You've ever had that one good doctor and you think nothing of him… Well, think of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and multiply that by 1000. And his "therapy sessions?" Well, they aren't exactly approved by the MH/MR community.

Before we go any further, my name is Aster Phoenix and I've been working undercover in this "Gaming Group" case for about a year now… Since the mysterious deaths started happening… The only evidence I have on them is about a month ago when Blair had died mysteriously right when she tossed herself in the ocean at Duel Academy.

Anyway, Iima is not someone that should running around with no guidance.

I know first hand how dangerous she can be (most of the time, it's out of self defense.) I had the pleasure first hand witnessing one of those infamous "attacks". It was strange, some teenager with a Duel Disc asked her if she wanted to Duel.

And the next thing he knows, Iima is choking him out screaming something at him. Whatever she was screaming, didn't seem to make sense. Everyone just thought it was some pervert trying to have his way with her and it was just pure unadulterated insanity that struck her.

I know that she can be difficult to talk to but this was just too violent.

Well, Iima has to realize, that she has to go back home eventually. She can run away from her problems for so long, until those problems come looking for you. In more ways than one.

-Rintanma, 8:30 pm-

*: Ey, Umbra?

Umbra: What Lumis?

Lumis: Who was it exactly we were supposed to find?

Umbra: Her name is Iima.

Lumis: Iima? You mean that crazy psycho chick from the Asylum?

Umbra: Unless you know another Iima?

They slipped on their half-face mask. Lumis was wearing the white smiling face mask, while Umbra was wearing the red and black frowning face mask.

-Domino Hotel-

Iima had wandered in. She was drenched, disoriented, hungry and very exhausted. The clerk actually was smart enough to realize this as Iima had collapsed from exhaustion. In fact, Iima didn't even seem to care when someone carried her to a vacant room.

*: You're going to be okay now…

*: Get some medical help for her!

Iima: … ….gentle hand…?

_Iima soon fell asleep…_

About an hour later, Hell Kaiser Ryo (another person of interest and one I know very well) kicked down the door in the front lobby. Yes, he was in quite a festive mood. He walked up to the front desk and slammed his fist on the table.

"Now, one of you tell me; have you seen this girl come in?" The Thinking Man's Patient demanded as he handed them a picture of Iima and pulled out a blood soaked knife; further terrorizing the front desk clerk. "Now see here; I don't want any trouble!" The front desk clerk begged with his southern accent.

"You got trouble if you don't tell me! I'd hate for one of your employees to have 'an accident' if you don't tell me if my friend is here!" Hell Kaiser spoke rather aggressively.

"She's in Room 420!" exclaimed the terrified clerk. "Hand me the keys or someone is gonna die!" Hell Kaiser barked. The clerk did just that.

And without warning, he knocked the clerk out and then stabbed the bell hop in the gut. Then he put the blood soaked knife in the clerk's pocket, but not before wiping the handle clean off.

Hell Kaiser Ryo: It's 4:20, dirt bag! Time for you to get schooled; **_IN PRISON!_**

_Hell Kaiser Ryo kicks the clerk while he's out cold, further adding insult to injury_

Meanwhile, Iima was in a very deep sleep. When Hell Kaiser Ryo opened the door, she didn't even budge an inch.

He gently touched her face. For whatever reason, it seemed to please her. Not much happened… Until around midnight that is…

Iima had woken up out of fright. And the first person that hugged her was…

_Iima took a look and her worst fear came true_

Iima (fearfully): Smile Mask… Frown Mask…

Iima screamed in horror as she saw Lumis and Umbra. Luckily, Alexis just happened to be passing by in the hallway when she heard Iima's terrified scream.

Alexis had tried to bust in and like in every crime story; the door is conveniently locked. When she finally was able to go into Power Girl mode and bust the door down, she saw Iima cringing in the corner.

Alexis: What happened? What's with the horrifying screaming?

(She see a what appears to be a ransom note)

_If you ever want to see your friend Hell Kaiser Ryo alive again; come to therapy with Dr. Frank in 3 days._

_Smile Mask and Frown Mask_

Ch. 6 End

To be continued…!


	7. A Million Dollar Dream

The Gaming Hour 4: 4rific Nightmares

By: DMEX

I'm not owning any of this anytime soon, so don't ask me to buy this!

(Uncle Fenris and Camula come in about this time)

Uncle Fenris: So what's with this mortal now…?

Aunt Mortica: Just has a slight virus, honey. I'm boiling something for that fever of his.

Uncle Fenris: Can't we just dump him somewhere?

Camula (angry): **_NO YOU CANNOT!_**

Uncle Fenris drinks some Nightshade Wine out of the bottle then spits in the garbage can

Uncle Fenris (as Jack Sparrow): Well, I guess I'll be in my chambers then. A word of advice, per say Camula; next time you get a new boyfriend, try not to get someone who is a mortal or gets sick often…

Ch. 7:

A Million Dollar Dream

Joey, Joey quite uncanny; how does your battles go? I'm sure you think that this is another story of newly found fortune and the mishaps of one Joey Wheeler. Well, you got it half-way right… Our story begins in the Domino Town Boxing Gym.

Yes, my friends our dimwitted friend has found another calling in life to pay his father's debt off. As you may know, Joey's father has a bit of a gambling debt to pay off as well as his excessive alcohol tab.

Sure, delivering papers may pay a bit average, but it wasn't getting him anywhere. Instead of delivering papers, he decided to pay for boxing lessons and train under the wisest man in the boxing ring, Mr. Mike Hall.

(punches landing on the hanging sandbag)

Mr. Mike: Okay, brother. That's enough fer today.

Joey had wiped the sweat off his forehead and put on shirt. True, he did have a bit of a martial arts/street fighting background, but Joey was a very quick learner in the boxing ring.

Joey decided to ask Mr. Mike the question that has been eating at him for almost 3 months.

"Do ya dink I'm ready for the Domino All-Star League." Joey asks. Mr. Mike laughs, but not because he asks. "We have to smart you off small before you get to da big leagues. You'll be starting in the Zero-One Amateur Leagues before you go All-Star on me." Mr. Mike responds.

And you ask who his first bout will be against…?

Mr. Mike had turned Joey's attention to the Zero-One fight poster. It was scheduled for 3-2 minute rounds and the winner would receive $1 Million to do as they wish with it or use it to gain entry into the All-Star League.

The poster also featured the Zero-One's champion, Hirutani, a person Joey knew very well.

So Mr. Mike had entered Joey into the fight. But little did his friends, his sister or Joey himself know; that Joey would have an unwelcome visitor at the fight.

-Kaiba Dome-

Fight Night has come! Joey's sister and his friends were at the Kaiba Dome to watch the fight.

The first fight of the night was taking place as Joey was preparing for his, with of course his trainer Mr. Mike and Serenity.

Mr. Mike: Okay, brother; this is your one chance to make an impact. If you blow this; you may have to wait a while before you can fight in the Zero-One brand again.

Serenity: So how long is a while?

Joey: I'd like at know dat myself.

Mr. Mike: 7 years to be exact…

Joey: **_SAAAY WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?_**

Mr. Mike: But I doubt anything will go wrong…

(meanwhile)

The first fight of the night was just about ending as Duke Devlin had given a knockout blow to his opponent, Jack Atlas.

Referee: -8! 9! 10! It's over!

(bell dings, as crowd cheers mainly Duke's female fan base)

*: The winner of this bout by Knockout, **_"BIG SEXY" DUUUUUUUUUUUKKKE DEEEVVLIIIIINNN!_**

(back in the locker room)

As Joey watched the end of the fight on the TV screen, someone unexpected has shown up through a dark portal… The figure has the usual Organization XIII cloak on and applauded sarcastically as the results had be announced.

"Bravo, dude, bravo…" the figure sarcastically mused. Joey was not amused when he heard that, considering that it was one of his friends that won. "What's wid da sarcasm?" Joey asked with an angry look.

"The guy just has to show up and the opponent chickens out." the figure said with a very nasty tone.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously?" Joey snarled. "Like you could do any better than this guy?" the figure smirked.

Joey soon realized who this figure had reminded him of.

Joey: 'Ey, wait! You're wid dat Pharaoh guy! Da guy who's been killin' all does people?

The figure smirked evilly under the cloak; "Well then, I'm sure you know what I may want from you?"

"No clue." Joey snarled.

"If you can win the fight, I'll make all your million dollar dreams come true." the figure responded. "Why should I trust you?" Joey snarled as the ingrate he knew he was.

"If you don't trust me, then just win on your own…" the figure said as a dark portal opened up and it walked into it, never to be seen again…

-The Main Event-

It was at the 3rd Round and Joey was on fire. Hirutani has taken a beating. So has Joey, but Joey was bleeding. Joey could hear the roar of the crowd. "You can do it Joey! Don't give up!" Tea cheered.

"Jounouchi, I thought you were better than this?" Hirutani smirked. Nobody **_EVER _**refers Joey by his gang name and expects to get away with it!

1 minute remained in the final round, as Hirutani and Joey pummeled each other. But before the final blow was struck Joey had slumped down.

Just then; a bright light got Joey's attention. Has he died? Someone who resembled Mai so much had grabbed his hand.

She then hugged him and held him; constricting him at the same time too. This was not the Mai he knew of… What seemed to be Mai spoke: "Don't fight… Not you too…"

Joey may not understand what this Mai look-a-like is trying to tell him, but he seems to have an uneasy feeling with her.

"You're strangling me!" Joey choked as he tapped out.

"I hurt you?" she asks as she let go. Joey took a deep breath-

Which leads us to where we started…

Referee: -7! 8! 9! 10! It's over, ring the bell!

As 3 days went by, Joey had awoken in the hospital… Joey had not realized he lost the fight or if he even won. His friends told him he suddenly slumped, due to loss of blood and lost the fight (which wasn't his fault to begin with.)

A familiar face soon came looking for him. And it was Iima.

(A/N: Joey doesn't know about Mai's twin sister)

What he thought was Mai was dressed in Prison-like attire and was wearing a very heavy brown trench coat with a grey hood. This was not the Mai he knows and remembers.

Iima fidgeted for a couple of moments and played with her hair. This was not like Mai at all… Something was wrong, yet Joey did not know what to ask, except: "Are you okay?"

She bent down and kissed his forehead. She turned red and ran away…

_Okay… That wuz awkward… _was Joey's only thoughts.

He had no way of knowing but he was about to learn one of Mai's darkest secrets and discover something else. Something the rest of the world is forbidden to know…

Ch. 7 End

To be continued…!


	8. Hostile Therapy Sessions

The Gaming Hour 4: 4rific Nightmares

By: DMEX

How many times do I have to say this?

Camula: Can I ask you something?

Yami Bakura: What?

Camula: Be honest-

Camula is a bit flustered

Camula (blushes a bright red): Do you truly love me?

Yami Bakura bites his tongue, and swallows his pride.

Yami Bakura: Yes…

Camula: That's all I want to know…

Ch. 8

Hostile Therapy Sessions

Mai had soon found Iima in that Hotel. 3 days has passed and Iima had to go to therapy or she may never see Hell Kaiser again. She may not want to go to Dr. Frank's therapy sessions, but with the ransom note left by 'Smile Mask' and "Frown Mask' she had no other choice.

(Iima's thoughts, a couple hours earlier, Mai Apartment)

Mai: Let me go in your place…

Iima: **NO!**

Mai: It's not like he can tell the difference between us.

Iima: No, Sisi. You get hurt.

Mai: Have I steered you wrong before?

(Iima has a blank look on her face)

Mai: If you don't want me to, I won't force it upon you.

Iima: Go with me?

Mai: Of course I will…

(Mai has a sly smirk on her face)

Mai: Hey, Iima what do say we-

Both Mai and Iima were at the address as ordered by the voice mail on Mai's cell phone. Mai and Iima seemed to be dressed alike.

The twin sisters go inside the building not knowing what to expect. Joey Wheeler, who was coming out of the Gas-E-Mart gas station; saw what he thought were two Mais going into the same building.

"Something screwy is going on…" Joey muttered. Joey decided to follow them in secret. He somehow knew, something was wrong.

Inside the building, you could hear the faint sounds of children laughing, people screaming in terror, and various other sounds of violence and brutality, Iima cringed in terror, "I'm right here for you, hon." was Mai's words as she held her to comfort her terrified twin sister.

"I wanna go home…" Iima fearfully admitted. "Be strong for me…" Mai said as she continued to comfort her.

The sounds of footsteps were heard. Iima looked like she was about to scream. So Mai covered Iima's mouth. A vacant room happened to be right across from them and sped inside. Whoever it was, didn't seem to notice anything… But something stood out for both of them, black army boots with green shoelaces.

Mai tied her hair back. She was going to have to protect Iima the only other way she knows how. 'Iima, whatever you do, don't scream and stay quiet.' Mai whispered. Mai had transformed into her Genie form.

Anytime you need help, say "I wish" and whatever you need. I'll make it happen.

Mai spoke to Iima in telepathy.

Mai became invisible. Yes, she's going to protect her sister as a Genie so long as her magic can keep her out of sight. Mai thinks she can outsmart the evil Professor Frank, but it may not even happen,

Someone crashed the door down. It was her therapist, Professor Frank. "About time you showed up!" Dr. Frank yelled at Iima. **_"DON'T HURT ME!"_** Iima screamed.

"Hurt you?" started Professor Frank began, "Pain is just part of the process!" Iima cringed in the corner. "And what's with the clothes?" Professor Frank barked. Iima had a blank look on her face.

"That attire is not allowed in this building!" he barked again. She stands up and pats her miniskirt. "You not like?" Iima asked, a bit self conscious. "Put these on!" Professor Frank barked at her. He handed her the dirtiest set of rags he could find for her. She put them on and Iima felt very humiliated.

-Therapy Room 1-

"When did you find out about our plan?" Professor Frank barked. "Plan?" Iima asked. **_"WRONG ANSWER!"_** he yelled out evilly as he electrocuted her with a stun gun. Iima screamed in pain as Dr. Frank smiled about.

Dr. Frank then bound her to a tablet using the various torture devices that Yami Marik used in his Duel with Mai on the Battle City blimp. "Who told you our plan?" Dr. Frank interrogated her again. Iima glared at him like she wanted to kill him. "Don't look at me with those eyes!" Prof. Frank angrily barked at her, as if Myostimon was yelling at Gatomon for the same thing.

"Bite me!" was Iima's only bitter response. Prof. Frank electrocuted her again, this time it didn't seem to affect her at all. She winced at the intense pain, but she didn't scream.

Be strong Iima…

Mai's telepathy spoke to Iima. "You're a stubborn one aren't you?" Professor Frank asked. Iima just continued to glare at him with those murderous eyes. "Where Kaiser?" Iima demanded.

"Oh him? Look no further!" Professor Frank maniacally smiled as he hit a switch. The wall behind Dr. Frank opened up. Hell Kaiser was in a straight jacket with blood stains on it. In fact, he was grinning like the devil himself. He may have been bloody, battered and bruised, but he was in no position to "follow the leader" so to speak.

(meanwhile)

Joey was wandering the hallways. Something had touched his shoulder and pulled him in a vacant room. Mai had revealed herself to Joey. Joey was stunned to see Mai as she was. Her appearance had changed drastically from the previous times he has seen her.

"Is dat you Mai?" Joey asked in shock! "I'll tell you everything later, right now we have some major problems!" Mai spoke out.

Joey: Whas goin' on? Is dere someding you've been keepin' from me?

Mai: My twin sister is being tortured.

Joey: Twin sista? Since when'd you 'ave a twin sista?

Mai: I'll explain that later. My sister was ordered to come here for therapy. Of course, I didn't realize that we came here with the therapist's idea of therapy was torture.

Joey (angry): **_WHO'S TORTURING 'ER?_**

Mai: Ever hear of a guy named Professor Frank?

Joey: Him of all people? Why'd you choose dis guy?

(pan to Iima's "therapy session")

Mai: That's the problem, I didn't. He seemed legit and I thought nothing of him. I should have known something was up when Iima attacked him.

Joey: Iima?

Mai: That's my sister's name…

(back in the therapy room)

"You just don't know when to stay down!" Prof. Frank barked. "You'll never get her to crack, asshole." Hell Kaiser smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Prof. Frank demanded. "You'd have to kill her to keep her down and she'd never tell you anything even if she knew something about you." Hell Kaiser explained.

"I wish you free me!" Iima yelled. And like magic, Professor Frank's body did as she asked. "I wish Kaiser let out!" Iima yelled. Of course, he'd already worked his way out of the straight jacket.

Hell Kaiser Ryo beat the bad doctor up. Joey and Mai had already found the therapy room. Mai made sure that Iima got her old clothes back on… Then-

Mai tapped Prof. Frank on the shoulder. He turned around and Mai began to dance seductively and when she turned around-

(Mai laid a Knockout fart that busted him open)

Prof. Frank: **_WHAT A VULGAR DISPLAY!_**

Then the same Mai look-a-like did the exact same thing, but he bled a lot more.

Prof. Frank was confused. Who was the real Iima. "What wrong?" one of the twins asked. "Cat got you tongue?" one of the twins asked again. He screamed in agony and jumped out the window and fell 20 stories to his death.

Joey had finally reached his boiling point, growled and then yelled: "WHICH ONE IS WHICH?"

The one that hid behind Mai was Iima. "Iima, this is Joey…" Iima continued to hide, "Say hello, hon."

Kaiser spoke out, "Don't know about you, but I'm blowing this shit-hole dump." and left.

-Undisclosed Location-

Lazar: **_WHAT? _**Professor Frank failed?

Goodwin: That's impossible!

*: It's true. He jumped out the window and fell to his death.

Lazar: Just what kind of person is Iima?

Goodwin: Apparently, a very crafty asylum patient.

*: Sir, we have someone on the line.

(Pharaoh, completely cloaked and Aileen appeared on the screen)

Pharaoh: Did you think I didn't know about you Goodwin?

Aileen: Shame on you!

Pharaoh: I'm coming for you on the Hour of the Beast, the Night of the Beast!

Aileen: Just wait until we finally get you out of power!

Goodwin: I'd like to see you try!

Aileen: Don't say we didn't warn you!

Ch. 8 End

To be continued…

HEY HEY HEY! The next Gaming Hour is coming! The Gaming Hour 5: Adventures and Stories; the name in which NightCrawlerLover had help me come up with. It will be up in about 2 weeks!


	9. The Head That got Away

The Gaming Hour 4: 4rific Nightmares

By: DMEX

Not own, don't sue me ass!

Camula: Hold me.

Yami Bakura: (growls under his breath)

(Yami Bakura clutches Camula)

Camula: Do you want to share the coffin with me?

Yami Bakura (thinking): _If you'll stop pestering me…_

Yami Bakura: Why not…

(Camula kisses him passionately)

Uncle Fenris: Don't do something you'll regret, **_MORTAL!_**

Ch. 9

The Head That got Away

You may know the story by now… Miho got caught by the Headless Woman yet again with her friend. Then again, it wasn't really her fault. Out of pure innocence was what got her there in the first place. With it raining, and no gas station for various miles away, they stopped at a cottage ran by a mysterious young woman.

Of course now, they know that it was a death trap by the Headless Woman.

Ace reporter Mindy was investigating the strange disappearance of young women as of lately. The unusual activity that has been taken place lately may have something to with it. Or was it…?

_How to approach this…? _Mindy thought as she adjusted her nerdy-like glasses. Deep thought processes were very difficult for her so she consulted her Duel Monsters cards. (Don't ask why.) She flipped the top card of her Deck and it was Succubus Knight. "That can't be…!" Mindy thought aloud with a bit of fear and shock…

She started the car up and left to the last known place Miho was at… The cottage.

It was about midnight when she got there. The cottage looked just like any other inn that was out of the way. But the thought of the Card was haunting her.

She knocked on the door. It was answered by a young woman. She really didn't stand out.

Her hair was a light violet and pulled back into a ponytail by a yellow ribbon. Other than the large golden wire choker around her neck, nothing really made her suspicious.

"May I help you?" the woman asked. "I'm looking for somewhere to stay for tonight." Mindy replied. The woman cocked an eyebrow. "What happened?" she asked as if she didn't believe her. "I'm out of gas…" Mindy replied trying to keep a straight face.

The woman smiled. "Well, that's not good. You may stay here for tonight." the woman said as she let her in. The woman had a sinister smile (but did a good job not to show it.)

"Hey, listen, miss; I've heard the rumors that numerous women have gone missing in this area…" Mindy started. The woman looked at her a bit coldly and asked: "You think **_I_** have something to do with this?"

"**_WHAT? NO!" _**Mindy absentmindedly retorted, "I'm just wondering if I need to have some sort of weapon in my room for tonight!" "Oh, no. You are perfectly safe here. That won't be needed." the woman responded with a bit of relief.

The woman pulled out what appeared to be a harp. "Are you hungry?" she asked Mindy. "Actually, I am a bit starved. I've had the munchies like crazy for the past hour." Mindy said as she fuddled with her glasses.

The woman smiled sweetly. "I'll be right back, I need to freshen up." she smirked as the woman left. She went into the red door.

Maybe it's not what I think it is…?

Mindy thought as she adjusted her glasses. Mindy pulled at her hair to ease her nervous feeling.

A dark portal appeared before her as Atem would come out of it. He was fully cloaked, due to the impending danger. "It is as you fear Mindy." Pharaoh warned. "**_WAIT!_** How do you know my name?" Mindy demanded.

(Pharaoh smirked under his cloak)

Pharaoh: A friend told me…

(Mindy gasps in horror)

Mindy: **_YOU'RE THAT HORRIBLE CREEP WHO'S BEEN KILLING PEOPLE!_**

(Pharaoh brushes Mindy's cheek. It made her blush a bit)

Pharaoh: You can trust an honest guy like me… Can't you?

Mindy (flustered): You play dirty!

(Pharaoh takes her glasses off. It makes her blush a deeper pinkish red)

Pharaoh: What pretty eyes you have…

Mindy (flustered, sarcastically): The better to see you with…!

Pharaoh continued to hit on her, from playing with her hair to sweet talking her. About 20 some minutes later, Pharaoh had left; and just in time too…

The Woman's appearance (facially) had changed drastically. She had long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, long sliver hoop earrings, a white hair band across her forehead and some eye shadow and blood red lipstick. The only thing that didn't change was the golden wire choker… Mindy thought it a bit strange but nothing too serious. "Dinner is on the table." the Woman said with a gentle smile. She escorted her to the dining room. It looked like a big pork rind or something. "This is a big pork rind or something…" Mindy commented.

"Oh that's just the way my pork chops turn out. I'll never understand why that happens…" the Woman replied back, "May I pour you some wine?" the Woman offered. "No thank you, I don't drink." Mindy declined.

"Would you deny some water from the cooler?" the woman offered again. "That would be better for me." Mindy replied.

The Woman took a drink from her wine glass, what Mindy saw next would scare her for life. Her neck was leaking the wine she just drank. Mindy screamed in horror. "Oops! Excuse me for a moment…" the Woman said with a embarrassed smile as she clutched her throat and covered her mouth.

-Chambers-

Woman (angry): **_BAKURA!_**

(Bakura jumped out of his bed and rushed to her aid)

Bakura: Oh, dear me… I must have been out longer than I thought.

Woman (angry): **_MY NECK IS LEAKING AGAIN! FIX IT! FIX IT!_**

Bakura: This is the 7th time this month…

Woman (angry): **_JUST DO IT!_**

Bakura takes her head off very carefully. "And be quick about it!" she barked. Bakura wiped the neck down that blew on the bottom of the neck. He once again inadvertently touched a sensitive spot which turned her on.

Woman: You naughty boy…! You still want to play with me?

Bakura (embarrassed): Oh, dear me… I didn't mean to-

Woman: I know you didn't mean to… We can play after I get my new head. I'll even wear it when we play…

Bakura puts her hear back on. "Aren't you going to adjust it?" she asked with a bit of shyness. "You better do it… You know how to tighten it better than I do." Bakura offered, as he scratched his head, not realizing she was hitting on him. The woman soon left, but not before she kissed him romantically. "How do I keep getting myself into this mess…?" he asked himself.

The Woman soon returned to the dining room. She then led Mindy to her room. She decided to lay down on the cot. Something wasn't adding up, and none of it was good… The comments that Pharaoh made kept buzzing in her skull.

"You can trust an honest guy like me… Can't you?"

_"What pretty eyes you have…"_ _"My, my; how beautiful your hair is. I can run my fingers down it…"_

Mindy blushed a bright red. Was it okay for him to say those things? Did she have to feel embarrassed for not being able to stop his advances? At least he didn't take her shirt off… Of, course she had no idea that he was married to Aileen Lao.

Mindy took her glasses off, tied her hair up and undressed to take a bath. Of course, she covered herself for "personal reasons."

-Bathroom-

The nice hot water was soothing… This was what she needed. But she was still a bit uneasy. _How could the caretaker of the inn change her appearance in less that 20 minutes. It's unheard of…!_ Mindy thought.

The thoughts continued… "May I join you?" a feminine voice asked. Mindy couldn't see her very well… "Sure." was Mindy's only response.

It was none other than Aileen Lao. Maybe it was her imagination or the fact that she didn't have her glasses on, but Aileen looked a bit more, well, otherworldly and majestic. "So you met my husband, have you?" Aileen asked. "The cloaked guy? He was hitting on me." Mindy blushed.

"Atem has a way with words… He meant no harm to you… He's a good man and is only looking out for you." Aileen spoke in a warm motherly voice. "You're his wife?" Mindy asked.

"I am." Aileen said with a warm sigh. "You wanna know something about the owner of this cottage?" Aileen asked.

-Basement, 40 minutes later-

Mindy saw the entire head cabinet. She knew half of the victims in the cabinet. Miho Nosaka, Tea Gardner, Vivian Wong, among various others. The heads just glared at her as if they think she's going to steal them.

"This is horrible…" Mindy said with such sadness. "Do you like it?" spoke a feminine voice. It was the Headless Woman. She was holding the head she was wearing at dinner. Mindy screamed in horror. The Headless Woman put her head back on. She began to pinch Mindy's neck.

"Oh me oh my… Your head is extremely plump and ripe for the taking." the Headless Woman spoke with seduction and hunger. **_"NO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"_** Mindy begged. "It doesn't hurt much…" the Headless Woman spoke with more seduction. **_"NO!"_** Mindy screamed.

Headless Woman: Think of it as an honor to be part of my collection… With those pretty eyes and dark hair of yours… It's not everyday that I get a ripe head as beautiful as yours…

Mindy: Think about this! You take my head and you'll defiantly get caught.

Headless Woman: I could, but thanks to the fact that nobody knows what I look like, I can't get caught, I won't be caught and I never will be caught because I'm headless and I can always change my appearance!

*: Is that a fact? Looks like I just caught you.

Pharaoh attacks her from behind and knocks her head off. The headless body is frantically searching for her head.

_**"DOWN HERE DAMMIT!" **_the head shrieked.

Pharaoh chanted the name of the victim 3 times forward then 3 times backward and the head went back to the missing body.

"Aileen needs you, go help her." Pharaoh commanded. Mindy wasted no time. As Aileen and Mindy chanted the names of the victims, Pharaoh dealt with the Headless Woman.

The Headless Woman's headless body smashed the cabinet that had her Original Head. She was quite angry.

_**"AILEEN LAO! MINDY! YOUR HEADS ARE NEXT!" **_the Headless Woman shrieked with anger.

Pharaoh kissed the Headless Woman's neck, making her blush. "You fight dirty…" the Headless Woman moaned in pure sexual excitement. "Do you like it when I do this?" he asked as he stroked her neck. She moaned with sexual arousal.

**_"TAKE MY HEAD OFF!"_** she panted with sexual pleasure. He obliged and did exactly that. He tenderly kissed her neck as she sighed and breathed heavily. He stopped for a moment. He turned her around to face him.

"Why are you stopping…?" she asked quietly. Pharaoh smirked underneath his cloak. This will be fun… he thought. "Is there any place else you like to be touched?" he asked her.

Meanwhile, Aileen and Mindy were down to almost 7 heads left. Aileen was running out of magic… And she was getting very worn out… "Mindy, I don't think I can last too much longer…" Aileen spoke, "If I go any further, I'll fall apart… Then we'll be in big trouble."

Mindy: But what can I do?

Aileen: Wear my Genie Hoop Earrings. You've never worn them and you know all my spells better than anybody so you'll have access to all my magic.

Mindy: But I don't-

Aileen: I know… But I don't think Atem can distract her much longer.

Mindy: I know that, but I don't have my ears pierced!

Aileen: After we take her down, I'll get rid of the holes if you don't want them.

Mindy: Okay, Aileen. I'll do it for you.

Aileen thought herself to a Human form. Her body returned to it's Human form. Then she took her Genie Earrings off and Aileen returned to Human state. The last thing she wore was her hot magenta cultural gown, but without the light blue piece.

Meanwhile, Pharaoh continued to please the Headless Woman, by tenderly playing with her head. "I don't think I ever asked your name, can you tell me?" Pharaoh asked as he began to nibble on her ear. "It's Geneshia." she replied.

Mindy tied her hair into a ponytail. Aileen pierced Mindy's ears with the Genie Hoop Earrings. Mindy then grabbed the hoops and chanted: **_"MAGIC-THROUGH-ME-CHANGE-ME!"_** Mindy felt the magic change her. She was successfully able to use the magic and return the 7 heads to their missing bodies.

"Aileen, quick question: How do I change back?" she asked Aileen. "Imagine yourself as a Human and let the magic do the rest." Aileen instructed. Mindy did just that and the rest was easy. Aileen soon put the Genie Hoop Earrings back on and returned to her Genie form.

Meanwhile…

Geneshia, AKA, the Headless Woman soon realized she got played by the craftiest member of the Gaming Group. And she was livid. **_"DAMN YOU!" _**she screamed! "Clearly you never realized it, until now…" Pharaoh said while picking up her head.

"Now then, I think I'll take your body to HQ with me…" he said as his masked guards took the body into the dark portal, But not before dismantling the golden wire choker which made the neck fall off. All that was left was the head of Geneshia.

And the perfect punishment for her…?

A place in the Head Museum with her first intended victim, ironically named, Mindy.

-Undisclosed Location-

Pharaoh: Mindy, for your act of honor, I would like you to be a part of the Gaming Group. In fact I'd like you to be a Genie and help us stop this opposing force that threatens us.

Aileen: I kind a made a promise with Mindy that I'd-

Mindy: Make me an honorary Genie, isn't that right Aileen? We're best friends, remember? Besides, I don't mind the earrings as much…

Aileen: Honey, do you-

Pharaoh: Mindy, you are now one of us. Aileen?

(Aileen hand Mindy a pair of large gold Genie Hoop Earrings. Mindy ties her hair into a ponytail then puts them on and transforms)

Mindy: Genie Agent Reporter Mindy at your service!

Ch. 9 End!

4th Volume To be concluded!


	10. Clockwork Terror, Batteries Included

The Gaming Hour 4: 4rific Nightmares

By: DMEX

_Don't own, don't sue!_

Aunt Mortica: Cammie, we have to get going.

Uncle Fenris: Sun's coming up in 3 hours.

Camula: Okay, come back soon.

Yami Bakura (thinking): About damned time…

Uncle Fenris: And both of you-

(Camula and Yami Bakura glare at each other)

Aunt Mortica: Play nice…!

(Aunt Mortica and Uncle Fenris get in the horse carriage. A whip cracking sound is heard followed by the horse neighing as it speeds off into the night)

Camula: (yawns) I'm bushed… I'll be heading off to the coffin now, would you like to join me?

Yami Bakura: If it'll make you quit pestering me…

Ch. 10

Clockwork Terror, Batteries Included

(Aster Phoenix steps into a bedroom where a lot of glass has been shattered a dead body and various watches are scattered everywhere)

"What the hell just happened?" Aster asked himself… Where to begun huh? It started out only maybe 24 hours ago… It started out like any Sunday. Tristan had promised to meet up with Miho Nosaka early in the morning.

Apparently, Miho wanted Tristan to get her the new G-Shock watch that she had preordered at the shop downtown. Miho had somewhere to be and couldn't get it herself and needed Tristan to get it for her.

Of course, Tristan had no problems doing as she wished seeing as he had an extremely big crush on her. What nobody realized that a determined watch collector was out that very day looking for his next big collector's item which happened to be the G-Shock.

Yugi had planned to meet up with Joey, Tea, Tristan and Miho also that day.

Solomon had realized that Yugi has come a very long way from the days of where he'd just hang in his room.

Yugi had inadvertently met up with Tristan in a very long line. Tristan had asked Yugi to hold his place in line to take a leak. It took a bit of time, but Yugi managed to get the last G-Shock, making the watch collector very angry and distraught.

His name is Jotarou, a notorious watch collector who has gotten every watch known to man, and never used EBAY once in his life.

"**_WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU'RE ALL SOLD OUT!'_**" Jotarou barked at the clerk. "Just like I said, we've sold out." the clerk answered back, feeling a bit threatened.

He was not happy about it, and tried to take it off of Yugi. Fortunately, Tristan showed up just in time too, and Jotarou skulked away as the clerk hit the alarm.

Miho was very happy when Tristan came back with the G-Shock watch. Joey didn't see what all the hub-bub was about. Of course, he had no idea how rare it was. The company who made the G-Shock watches were discontinuing them the next day.

They went to the Game Center and played a few arcade games. Miho had asked Tristan to hold on to the G-Shock watch while she played Dance Dance Revolution with Tea. Jotarou, meanwhile, was having some troubles with the crane game.

You could even hear him cussing out the machine.

Some unlucky person just happen to bump into him and had inadvertently touched his watch (which made him angrier to begin with.)

The man tried to apologize, and what happened next was straight out of an episode of the infamous cartoon _The Boondocks_. He dragged his candy ass to the men's room, opened a vacant bathroom stall, punched him out cold and then robbed him.

Of course, Tristan was just coming out of one of the stalls and put Miho's G-Shock on the sink to wash his hands. He didn't want to get it wet.

Jotarou, like Edge, became the Ultimate Opportunist and pick-pocketed Tristan as he was putting the G-Shock watch back in his sweater vest pocket after he dried his hands.

Little did Jotarou realize that a figure was watching him…

After an eventful, yet amusing antics (he thought he lost Miho's watch) and after Yami Yugi had confronted Jotarou's actions with a Shadow Game, Yugi managed to win Miho over by bringing the G-Shock watch back.

-Later that night, Jotarou's House-

* (terrified): **_JOTAROU! JOTAROU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!_**

(glass shattering is heard)

* (terrified): **_MOTHER UNDERSTANDS! TALK TO ME!_**

Violent sounds are heard as the woman in the background screams in horror

Aileen shows up about this time. And she's not too thrilled with what she just saw.

Aileen: **_HEY YOU!_**

(Jotarou glares at her with a psychotic look)

Aileen: What's the hell has gotten into you? I thought my husband was teaching you a lesson, but I guess there's just no reforming you.

Jotarou has a murderous smile on his face. "Why don't you come over here and make me behave?" he snarled with a horrendous yet, psychotic tone of voice.

Well, Aileen didn't want it to come to this, but it's her life or his…

"You leave me with no choice…" Aileen said with disturbing confidence. She pulls out the Death Dimension card using her magic.

Aileen: I made a promise to never use this for evil again, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

The Death Dimension card glowed as it began to swallow Jotarou whole. After a small struggle, Jotarou was sealed inside.

Which leads us to where we are…

Aster examines the scene carefully. He hears the sound of someone knocking on the front door. "Open up, Domino Town PD!" says a voice. Aster leaves without a trace as police barge through the door and discovers the crime scene.

"I think our friend the Pharaoh, just struck here again…" one officer says with an uneasy feeling. If the Police had just looked a few feet further, they would have seen that justice had already been served.

_Jotarou is heard screaming and banging on the Death Dimension card begging for someone to let him out as clockwork monsters begin to surround him_

Ch. 10 End

Volume 4 END!

**_HEY HEY HEY! _**The Gaming Hour 5: Stories and Adventures will be out next week so make sure you look for it! And make sure you answer the question at the end of each chapter for your chance to have your story idea heard in the upcoming volumes!


End file.
